Unsere Reise endet hier
'' "The dark Age Buch I" '' '' "Das dunkle Zeitalter" '' E'inst herrschten Frieden und Akzeptanz in Eddessa. Ein Gleichgewicht der Kräfte wurde von uns, die man Assassinen nennt, aufrecht erhalten. Über mehrere Jahrhunderte gelang es uns, wenn auch manchmal mit drastischen Mitteln, wenn diese unabwendbar war. Doch dieses Zeitalter fand ein Ende als die Fremden in Eddessa einfielen. Sie nannten diesen Krieg „Kreuzzug“ und zehntausende folgten dem Aufruf der Bischöfe, Kardinäle und Päpste. Wir Assassinen versuchten alles um dieser Gefahr aus Fremde Herr zu werden. Was uns auch zunächst gelang. Nach ersten Siegen schafften wir es, dass Herr der „Kreuzpfarrer“ von innen heraus zu zerbrechen. So zerfiel die Einigkeit, welche sie zuvor stark gemacht hatte und den örtlichen Machthabern gelang es die Fremden vernichtend zu schlagen. Mit mühe konnten wir so das bedrohte Gleichgewicht wieder herstellen. Doch der Frieden sollte nur eine kurze Zeit anhalten. Nur drei Jahre später fiel ein neues Kreuzpfarrer Heer über Adamant, Eddessa und anderen Städten her. Wieder war es zunächst siegreich und das Gleichgewicht geriet erneut aus den Fugen. Doch diesmal sollte es uns Assassinen nicht gelingen, wieder die Kräfte auszugleichen. Unter den neuen Kreuzpfarrern war jemand der aus den Erzählungen des ersten Kreuzzuges gelernt hatte. Sein Name war Albrecht von Breen. Der Ordensmeister des Drachenordens war streng aber fair zu den Bewohnern der besetzten Städte. Er ließ ihnen ihren Glauben und schränkte ihre Recht nicht ein. Im Gegenzug war er jedoch auch sehr misstrauisch und nicht so leichtsinnig wie seine Vorgänger. Des weiteren führte er besser ausgebildete Ritter nach Eddessa welche auch für erfahrene Assassinen keine leichten Gegner mehr waren. Und er ging so gar einen Schritt weiter. W'''ie es ihm gelang ist eine düsteres Geheimnis was noch heute den Assassinen Fragen auf gibt, zu der sie keine Antworten finden. So gelang es dem Drachen von Anitol, so nannten ihn einige der Ritter, Spione in die Welt der Assassinen einzuschleusen. Diese berichteten ihrem Herrn nicht nur jedes Geheimnis. Nein es sollte noch schlimmer kommen, einige konnten ihre Doppelrolle so gut spielen, dass man sie selbst zu Assassinen ausbildete. Wie sie die Lehrmeister überzeugten, dass weiß heute keiner mehr, doch schafften sie es. Damit begann das Ende der Assassinen der alten Tage. Nach einem Jahr hatten wir erneut das Heer der Kreuzpfarrer zerstreut und uneinig gemacht. Doch hatten die falschen Assassinen, so nannten wir ausgebildeten Spione des Drachen, auch die geheime Gesellschaft der Assassinen gespalten. Die erste Folge war, dass der Drache kaum eine nennenswerte Zahl an Rittern verlor und nur wegen der schwächelnden Versorgung den Rückzug antrat. Mit ihm ging ein großer Teil des Reichtums, welcher Eddessa so berühmt gemacht hatte, nach Anitol. Wenn gleich wir viele der falschen Assassinen umbringen konnten, schafften es dennoch einige mit ihrem Herrn das Land zu verlassen. So verließ ein so gut gehütetes Geheimnis die Mauern die es beschützen sollte. Doch das Schlimmste war immer noch die Spaltung der Assassinen. Die einen blieben ihrem alten Eid treu, doch die anderen schlugen einen neuen Weg ein. Sie boten ihre Kunst des Mordens nun gegen Geld an. So zerbrach das Gleichgewicht für immer und konnte nie wieder hergestellt werden. Dies alles geschah vor einhundert Jahren. Zu einer Zeit als mein Großvater noch ein junger Assassine war. Er gab sein Geheimnis an meinen Vater und dieser an mich weiter. Doch die Zeiten haben sich gewandelt. Die Schwerpunkte des Gleichgewichtes haben sich verändert. Was früher einmal richtig war ist heute falsch. Was damals falsch war ist heute richtig. ''Schlusswort H'eute gibt es keine feste Aufgabe mehr welche wir Assassinen folgen. Wir müssen selbst entscheiden welche Dinge wir uns zuwenden. Heute müssen wir noch genauer hinsehen um das gute und böse zu unterscheiden. Denn manchmal ist das auf dem ersten Blick gute in Wahrheit das böse. '''''Gezeichnet Shadow Unsere Reise endet hier. center|750px Prolog; Z'wischen den Bewaffneten bewegten sich immer wieder ein Ritter in leichter Rüstung und ein Frau um die zwanzig Winter alt. Sie trug keine Rüstung und ihr dunkelgrünes Gewand wirkte recht offenherzig. Das auffallendste war jedoch das Schwert, was an ihrem Gürtel in einer verzierten Scheide steckte und der kurze Haarschnitt. Hier in diesem Land trug eine Frau keine offenen Haare und zeigte auch die Reize nicht so bereit willig. Doch sonst wies sie das gleiche disziplinierte Verhalten wie die anderen Männer der Mannschaft auf. Doch noch etwas stach John besonders ins Auge. Diese Frau schien Befehlsgewalt inne zu haben, so wie sich die Bewaffneten ihr gegenüber verhielten. Nun waren Pferde zu hören und John drehte sich zu dem Geräusch um. Zwölf Reiter des Kalifen ritten auf ihn und Ronda zu. Gegen jede Erwartung stellten sich jetzt zwei der Hellebardiere vor das Paar und senkten die Waffen zum Angriff. Zeitgleich zielten die Armbrustschützen auf die Reiter und der Ritter in leichter Rüstung trat vor. „Ihr werdet doch zwei Mitglieder meiner Mannschaft nicht bedrohen wollen?“ sprach der Dragoraner und nahm den Helm ab, „sie haben euch nichts getan!“ Der Hauptmann der Reiter zuckte zusammen als er das Gesicht des Ritters erkannte. „Diese Leute haben ein Kind bei sich, dass der Sohn des Kalifen ist,“ entgegnete der Hauptmann und verbarg mit Mühe seine Nervosität, „gebt uns die Frau und den Säugling, den Mann sollt ihr behalten!“ „Ihr könnt einem Mann nicht seine Gemahlin nehmen,“ betonte der Dragoraner unbeeindruckt und wissend das der Diener des Kalifen sich erinnern konnte, „noch werdet ihr der Mutter ihr Kind weg nehmen!“ „Wählt eure Worte gut,“ sprach der Hauptmann der Reiter zornig, „ihr seit in unserer Stadt!“ „'''V'or vierzig Jahren sah es mal anders aus,“ meinte der Ritter unbeeindruckt, „ihr habt doch nicht Johann Von Meeseburg vergessen?“ Von einer Sekunde zur anderen erschien die Bilder des Geordneten Rückzuges des Kreuzpfarrer Heeres. Während ein Teil leicht zuschlagen war und die Armee des Kalifen es nahezu überrennen konnte, erwies sich ein kleinerer Teil als ein besonders harter Brocken. Diese Ritter gehörten allesamt zum Drachenorden und hatten auf ihrem geordneten Rückzug mehr Verluste gefordert, als alle anderen Kampfhandlungen zuvor. Am Ende musste der Hauptmann damals die Verfolgung abbrechen und sich selbst nach Amand zurück ziehen. Die Ordensritter wendeten das Blatt und bedrängten die Stadt so lange bis der Kalif sie mit horrenden Lösegeldern milde stimmen konnte. Schließlich nahm der Orden Eddessa ein und hielt die Stadt fast ein Jahr. Erst nach dem die letzten Ritter Eddessa mit ihren Schiffen verlassen hatte, konnte sie dem Kalifat eingegliedert werden. „Ja,“ gab der Hauptmann verärgert zu, „ich war damals noch ein junger Soldat, doch habe ich die Gräueltaten eures Vaters nicht vergessen.“ „Dennoch verlange ich den Säugling und seine Mutter, junger Heer Von Meerseburg,“ wiederholte der Hauptmann der Reiter während er mühsam seine Emotionen kontrollierte, „sie hat den Sohn des Kalifen ausgetragen, sie erhebt keinen Recht auf das Kind!“ Jetzt war es John dem das Gemüt zu kochen begann. So ein Geständnis ließ seinen Zorn erneut aufblühen. Doch Shadow beruhigt ihn, in dem er John die Hand auf die Schultern legte. „Habt etwas Geduld und ihr werdet eure Rache bekommen,“ flüsterte der Assassine kaum hörbar in das Ohr des Mannes, „dieser Bastard wird seinen Preis noch bezahlen, nur etwas Geduld.“ John riss sich wieder zusammen und musterte das weitere Geschehen. „Wenn ihr das Kind haben wollt,“ erwiderte der Ritter und lächelte Ronda zu, „dann verlangt nach ihm mit eurem Schwert.“ „Drei meiner Soldaten gegen euch,“ sprach der Hauptmann entschlossen, „wenn ihr unverletzt überlebt, ziehe ich meine Forderung zurück.“ „Erleidet ihr nur einen Kratzer,“ fuhr der Reiter fort, „übergibt ihr mir den Säugling und seine Mutter!“ „Einverstanden,“ entgegnete Maximilian unbeeindruckt der drei Männer die jetzt von ihren Pferden abstiegen und lächelte Ronda zu, „hier und jetzt.“'' '''''Nachwort E's dauerte nicht lange und zwei der drei Soldaten lagen bewusstlos auf dem Boden. Ein dritter kauerte auf den Knien vor dem Dragoraner mit dem Gesicht zum Hauptmann. Das Schwert Maximilians noch immer an der Kehle gehalten. „Alle Mann an Bord!“ befahl die junge Frau mit dem kurzen Haarschnitt, „wir legen jeden Moment ab.“ Erst traten die unbewaffneten Männer an Bord, nach ihnen Ronda und die Kinder. Flankiert von den Hellebardieren und Armbrustschützen folgten John Harold Shore und die Assassinen. Als letzter betrat Maximilian Von Meerseburg das Schiff. Der Hauptmann der Reiter sah jähzornig dem Großsegler nach wie er ablegte und langsam aus dem Hafen glitt. Diesen Montag den 15.01.1109 würden Ronda und John nie vergessen. Sonya trat zu dem Paar und zeigte sich das erste mal ohne ihre Maske. „Es ist zeit den letzten Schatten der Vergangenheit für immer aus zu löschen,“ lächelte die junge Frau jetzt von ganzem Herzen, „damit wir für immer unseren Frieden finden können.“ Die Assassine spannte ihren Bogen und zielte in einem Bogen in Richtung Hafen, dann ließ sie die Sehne los, der Pfeil sauste davon. '''''Der Hauptmann der Reiter lächelte finster und sah zu seinen Soldaten. „Diese Frau wird bald wieder in meinem Besitz sein,“ sprach der Mann selbstsicher, „und mein Sohn ebenfalls.“ Nun nahm der Hauptmann den Helm ab, „er hat sogar meine Stimme verfälscht so das sie mich nicht erkannt haben.“ „Freut euch nicht zu Früh Herr,“ meinte einer der Reiter vorsichtig, „was wenn sie euch doch?!“ Es folgte keine Antwort des Kalifen, nur das Geräusch wie sein Körper aus dem Sattel rutschte. Kapitel 1: Eine wahrlich zutreffende Zusammenfassung,... D'ie Überfahrt verlief ohne weitere Schwierigkeiten. Am Morgen des 30.01.1109 war der Leuchtturm von Sublica am Horizont zu sehen. Den ganzen Dienstag über lag das Schiff im Hafen um einen Teil der Waren aus zu laden und Proviant an Bord zu nehmen. John und Ronda standen am Bug und sahen auf das Meer hinaus. Der Wind ließ sie ihre neue Freiheit spüren und mit dem Gefühl das sie für den Kalifen jetzt unerreichbar waren, fand sich auch die Lebensfreude wieder. Sonya saß oben im Krähennest und ließ ihre Gedanken kreisen. Die Seevögel ließen sie einen Moment lang alles vergessen, was ihr Herz so lange belastet hatte. Auch in ihr kehrte das lange vergessene Leben zurück. Adrianus nutzte den Tag um mit dem Abgesandten des Drachenordens eine Runde Schach zu spielen. Genauer genommen um sich über die Gerüchte zu erkundigen, welche er von einigen Matrosen gehört hatte. Sie hatten von zwei Päpsten geredet, welche sich durch Intrigen bekämpften. „Wie ernst ist die Situation zwischen den Päpsten wirklich?“ erkundigte sich Adrianus während er das Spiel eröffnete „Bis vor einer Woche war die Lage noch gemäßigt,“ sprach der Ritter des Drachenordens, „bis diese Assassinen auf der Bildfläche erschienen.“ „Unsere Ordensritter können den einen Papst verteidigen,“ sprach Maximilian und setzte eine Figur weiter, „doch auch nur so lange dieser den Orden bezahlen kann.“ „Doch jetzt bedrängen diese Assassinen die Befürworter des Papstes,“ fuhr der Ritter fort, „so dass ihm auf lange Sicht hin die Verbündeten abspringen und wichtige Gelder ausgehen werden.“ A'''drianus zog eine seiner Figuren. „Was ist der wahre Grund weshalb ihr für den einen Papst Partei ergreift?“ wollte der Assassine wissen. „Der eine ist ein Hurenbock der gegen alle Regeln des Papsttums verstößt,“ antwortete Maximilian und schlug die Figur des Assassinen, „er ist verheiratet und hat neben her vier Mätressen.“ „Sein ältester Sohn hegt Liebschaften zu Zigeunerinnen und anderem weiblichen Vagabundenpack,“ fuhr der Ritter fort und sah ein, dass die Schachpartie in einem Unentschieden ausgegangen war, „seine Tochter hat er bereits zweimal verheiratet und wieder geschieden.“ „Ich zähle nun nicht zu den radikalen Marien Gläubigen,“ meinte Adrianus und stellte seine Figuren neu auf, „doch dieser Papst und seine Familie ist alles andere als würdig.“ „Seine Tochter pflegte sogar eine Beziehung mit einem Stallburschen,“ erinnerte sich Maximilian und eröffnete das neue Spiel, „während sie noch verheiratet war.“ „Der Vater ein Papst der mehre Mätressen hat und verheiratet ist, der Bruder der mit Vagabundinen und Zigeunerinnen das Bett teilt,“ räusperte der Assassine mit gerunzelter Stirn, „dazu seine Tochter die heilige Hure?!“ „Eine wahrlich zutreffende Zusammenfassung,“ stimmte Maximilian zu und lachte herzhaft, „wahrlich zutreffend.“ „Bei so einer ernsten Angelegenheit nicht den Humor zu verlieren,“ sprach der Assassine, „ist eine seltene Eigenschaft.“ „Was will man machen,“ erwiderte der Ritter und lächelte, „die Dinge sind ernst aber nicht hoffnungslos.“ „Welche Verbündeten stehen sicher auf der Seite des würdigen Papstes?“ fragte der Assassine und versuchte den nächsten Zug des Ritters zu erahnen, „sind es viele?“ „Zur Zeit sind die Kräfte ausgeglichen,“ meinte Maximilian und setzte den Springer vor, „doch wenn die finanziellen Mittel ausgehen, werden nicht mehr viele übrig bleiben.“ „Walon, Dragonat, Bourette, Breda und Castellum stehen feste hinter dem Würdigen,“ fuhr der Ritter fort, „alle anderen nur solange er zahlen kann.“ „Diese anderen Assassinen haben versucht auch unsere Heerführer und Herrscher zu bedrängten,“ erklärte Maximilian und entschied diese Schachpartie für sich, „doch unsere Vorväter brachten das Geheimnis der Assassinen aus dem zweiten Kreuzzug mit.“ „Die Geschichten kennen wir,“ gab Adrianus lächelnd zu, „mein Großvater war einer der ersten Fremden, die Assassinen werden konnten.“ „Meine Blutlinie stammt aus Walon,“ erinnerte sich der Assassine, „wie alle fünf Länder, wurde das Geheimnis sorgsam gewahrt.“ ''Kapitel 2: „Wenn sich unsere Wege trennen.“ „'''N'ur wenige wurden eingewiesen und noch viel weniger wurden in den Künsten ausgebildete,“ rief sich Adrianus in Erinnerung, „doch mein Großvater blieb in Amand um die Assassinen noch genauer zu studieren.“ „So kam es,“ schlussfolgerte Maximilian mit freundlicher Stimme, „dass er zu einem vollwertigen Assassinen ausgebildet wurde und das Wissen an seine nächsten weiter gab.“ Adrianus nickte bestätigend, „euer Gespür ist gut, junger Herr Von Meerseburg.“ „Zurück zu den päpstlichen Intrigen,“ sprach der Ritter, „da sie die starken Verbündeten nicht einschüchtern konnten, versuchen sie es jetzt mit den schwächeren.“ „Unsere Leute können lernen aufmerksam zu sein und einen Assassinen rechtzeitig zu erkennen,“ betonte Maximilian, „auch können wir ihre Angriffe abwehren, doch verfolgen können wir einen Assassinen nicht.“ „Daher erfreut es euch,“ riet Adrianus und zählte eins und eins zusammen, „dass die Liga des wahren Papstes nun ebenfalls Assassinen auf ihrer Seite hat?!“ „So ist es,“ bestätigte der Ritter und winkte seinen Diener heran, „als wir euren Brief erhielten, waren wir mehr als erfreut.“ „Doch wer ist dieser Mann und seine Familie?“ wollte Maximilian wissen, „warum habt ihr diese Leute mitgenommen?“ „Haben sie euch bezahlt?“ hakte der Ritter nach. „Nein, sie haben uns nicht bezahlt,“ erwiderte Adrianus und roch an dem Kelch wein, welchen der Diener gereicht hatte, „sie bedurften Hilfe da sie in großer Gefahr schwebten.“ „Ich hatte gehofft das ihr so etwas sagt,“ lächelte Maximilian zufrieden, „meinen tiefen Respekt das ihr nicht zu kaufen seit.“ „Mein Großvater gab es an meinen Vater weiter und dieser an mich,“ sprach Adrianus und reichte dem Ritter die Hand, „dass ein Assassine sich nicht kaufen lässt.“'' S'elena trat auf John und Ronda zu und wusste nicht so richtig wie sie beginnen sollte. An sich wollten die Vier die Familie bis nach Breda begleiten. Doch jetzt hatte sich die Situation geändert, sie würden nicht mit nach Roselinie segeln. Ihre Reise würde jetzt in Imponere ihr Ende finden. „Was ist los?“ fragte John und erkannte wieder etwas trauriges in dem Gesicht der jungen Frau in weißen Gewändern „was bedrückt euch?“ „Unsere gemeinsame Reise wird früher enden als geplant,“ sprach Selena leise, „wir können euch nicht bis nach Breda begleiten.“ „Schade,“ erwiderte John Harold Shore, „ich hatte gehofft das sich unsere Wege lange genug kreuzten, damit wir hätten Freunde werden können.“ „Freunde?!“ lächelte Selena und die Traurigkeit ließ nach, „das waren wir seit dem wir euch regelmäßiger aufsuchten.“ „Unsere Freundschaft wird auch nicht zu ende sein,“ mischte sich Shadow ein und zeigte auf den Horizont, „wenn sich unsere Wege trennen.“ „Zudem sind wir noch nicht in Imponere,“ meinte Sonya, die jetzt neben Shadow erschien, „zumal können wir euch immer wieder besuchen, wenn unsere Aufgabe erfüllt ist.“ Das Schiff segelte in die Abenddämmerung und die Gruppe zog sich unter Deck zurück. Keiner dachte mehr an die baldige Trennung. Tief im Herzen wussten sie alle, dass ihre Freundschaft stark genug war, um die Tage zwischen dem nächsten Wiedersehen zu überdauern. Der Mittwochmorgen des 31.01.1109 begann mit stärkerem Wind und härterem Wellengang. Die Großsegler hatten jetzt etwas Mühe in Reihe zu bleiben. Auch die Kinder und Ronda waren den ganzen Tag über unruhig. Shadow störte der Wind nicht und der Assassine genoss den Blick auf die peitschenden Wellen. So konnte er seinen Erinnerungen freien lauf lassen und nachdenken. Wieder waren es die Vögel im stürmischen Wind und vereinzelten Fische, welche nahe der Wasseroberfläche schwammen. Die Natur begeisterte ihn schon seit den Tagen seiner Kindheit und wenn sein Vater ihm etwas Zeit lies, nutze der Junge sie um die Vögel in den Gärten zu beobachten. Sie ließen ihn an das Leben denken und die Strenge der Ausbildung für kurze Zeit vergessen. So hatte er immer die Balance zwischen Pflichtbewusstsein und der Lust am Leben bewahrt. Bis der Tag kam an dem er Sonya kennen lernte. Es war Liebe auf dem ersten Blick gewesen und der Junge bemühte sich immer in der Nähe des Mädchens zu sein. Am Ende seiner Ausbildung war er diesem Traum näher gekommen als er es je erhofft hatte. Doch nun konnte er der Liebe nicht mehr nachgeben, denn Sonya war verheiratet mit dem Gesandten von Eddessa. '''''Epilog; „Das war ich euch schuldig.....“ S'o erlosch die Liebe und wurde zu einer festen Freundschaft. Er wurde Leibwächter des Gesandten und konnte so fast immer in Sonyas Nähe sein. Der Verlust der Liebe schmerzte so nicht ganz so tief. Bis zu diesem schicksalhaftem Abend. Shadow erinnerte sich noch sehr genau daran, dass der Abgesandte ihm verbot ihn nach Amand zu begleiten. Anfänglich hielt sich Shadow auch daran bis ein ungutes Gefühl ihn seinen Befehl vergessen ließ. So reiste er doch nach Amand um Zeuge zu werden wie der Kalif Sonya erpresste und mit ihr schlief. Es brach ihm das Herz und zum ersten Mal geriet seine Balance aus dem Gleichgewicht. Verzweifelt suchte er seinen Herrn und fand ihn nicht. Zu spät begriff er damals was geschehen war. Die Wahrheit traf ihn wie ein Pfeil ins Herz. Das der Kalif Sonya in der zweiten Nacht erneut zum Beischlaf zwang und danach vor ihren Augen den Gemahl ermorden ließ, veränderte Shadows Leben für immer. Er brachte Sonya, welche nur noch körperlich am Leben war, fort und umsorgte sie. Wie ein Vater kümmerte er sich um die junge Frau bis sie wieder die Kraft zum Leben fand. Nun bildete er sie zu einer Assassine aus um an dem Kalifen Rache zu üben. Doch selbst das brutale Ende ihres Peinigers ließ Sonya keinen Frieden finden. So gab es Shadow auf und akzeptierte es, dass sie nur eine Kampfgefährtin war. Doch dieser Fremde, der Arzt und dessen Frau, schafften das, womit der Assassine nicht mehr gerechnet hatte. Seine Sonya gewann durch das Mitleid zu dieser Ronda wieder den Bezug zum Leben. Durch die innere Stärke dieser Frau, die bereit war ihr Schicksal für ihren Mann hin zunehmen, nahm Sonya erste wieder Gefühle an. Shadow war für sie jetzt wie ein Bruder, jemand der zu ihr gehörte. Es war wie der Beginn eines neuen Lebens. D'''ie Schritte hinter ihm holten den Assassinen aus seinen Erinnerungen in die Gegenwart zurück. Es waren John und Ronda welche jetzt neben ihm standen. „Ihr wisst nicht wie dankbar ich euch bin,“ sprach Shadow und nahm Ronda in die Arme, „nach dem was ihr für mich getan habt, stehe ich tief in eurer Schuld.“ „Das war ich nicht alleine,“ lächelte Ronda und drückte Shadow freundschaftlich, „die Liebe zu euch schlief tief in ihr, ich habe sie lediglich geweckt.“ Jetzt schwächte auch der Wind ab und die Wellen wurde seichter. „Seht dies als ein gutes Omen,“ lachte John zufrieden, „vielleicht ist heute Abend nur ein vorübergehender Abschied.“ „Wie meint ihr dass?“ fragte Shadow irritiert und mit dankbarer Stimme, „ihr schafft es immer mich noch zu überraschen.“ „Ronda und ich sind uns nicht einig,“ lächelte John, „ob wir wirklich nach Breda wollen.“ „Wir dachten das unser neues Zuhause vielleicht Imponere sein könnte,“ meinte Ronda vergnügt, „in der heiligen Stadt gibt es auch eine medizinische Fakultät mit angeschlossenem Hospital.“ „Mit ein wenig Glück finde ich dort eine Stelle als Arzt oder Professor,“ malte sich John die Zukunft aus, „so kann ich doch meinen Traum leben ohne meine große Liebe zu gefährden.“ „Das habt ihr nicht von uns,“ wunderte sich Selena mit gerunzelter Stirn und lehnte sich an den Mast, „das hat euch dieser Maximilian gesagt?!“ „Nicht so ganz,“ bemerkte Sonya mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, „ich gab dem jungen Herrn Von Meerseburg einen kleinen Gedankenstoß, damit er auf die Idee kam.“ „Das war ich euch schuldig Herr und Frau Shore,“ sprach die junge Frau in roten Gewändern, „lange hatte ich Angst wieder Gefühle zu zulassen und berief mich nur auf meinen Verstand, doch durch euch fand ich den Mut dies zu ändern.“ Die Hafeneinfahrt von Pontis kam immer näher und gegen Mittag legten die Schiffe am Pier an. „Viel Glück auf eurer weiteren Reise,“ rief Maximilian Von Meerseburg von der Brücke des Schiffes, „möge die heilige Maria euren weiteren Weg segnen.“ Die vier Assassinen ritten vor dem Karren und führten gutgelaunte Gespräche. Über die Häuser, Brücken und Straßen. Den Menschen und ihren Bräuchen. Adriananus, Selena und Shadow fühlten sich sofort wohl. Sie waren Marien Gläubige und würden sich schnell zurecht finden. ''Nachwort S'onya hingegen kam sich wie eine Fremde vor. Hier gab es keine Synagogen nur Kirchen und Kathedralen. Sie hatten mit ihrem alten Leben abgeschlossen, doch nicht mit ihrem Glauben. In Eddessa war sie eine Fremde gewesen doch hier fühlte sie sich noch fremder. Sonya würde lernen müssen ihren Glauben zu verstecken. Doch nach einem kurzen Nachdenken, fiel ihr ein, dass sich Teile beider Religionen ähnlich sahen. Also war sie doch nicht so fremd wie sie an nahm. 'Helden des dunklen Zeitalters Assassinen aus Edessa Bild:Assassine Adrianus 1.JPG|Adrianus Bild:Assassine Selena 1.JPG|Selena Bild:Assassine Shadow 1.JPG|Shadow Bild:Assassine Sonya 1.JPG|Sonya Bild:Assassine Adrianus 3.JPG|Adrianus Bild:Assassine Selena 3.JPG|Selena Bild:Assassine Shadow 3.JPG|Shadow Bild:Assassine Sonya 3.JPG|Sonya Bild:Ritter Orden des Drachen Isabelle von Trontheim 1.JPG|Isabelle von Trontheim Bild:Ritter Orden des Drachen Maximilian Von Meerseburg 1.JPG|Maximilian Von Meerseburg Soundtrack; thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right Kategorie:Jadekaiser Kategorie:Chronik